fanfictions_unitefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 6: The Day of the match----part 2
Rose was still running towards the cottage when she saw the giant Akka. Rose gulped and put her hand over her chest where she kept a heart shaped necklace. ‘Oh no…’ Rose thought. She was near to the cottage of Mr. Kiyabu. She was still hesitating on where she will go. She was about to go back to the stadium when she felt a sudden chill on her back. ‘They can handle this… I just know it…’ Rose thought and went to the cottage of Mr. Kiyabu. A little while when Akka grew, he shrunk back to his original size but there were still dark aura surrounding him. Once the whistle blew, Akka dashed in a very speedy manner that they all got blown away. “This is the end human!” Akka shouted as he kicked the ball hard and went across the field. “I won’t allow it to shoot!” Endou shouted as a huge demon king appeared behind his back. The demon is similar when he’s going to do Majin The Hand. Tenma and the rest of them were surprised. “H-He has a kenshin?!” Tenma exclaimed as he saw Endou’s kenshin, Majin Great. “A-amazing…” Gouenji (GO) said and looked at Endou (GO) who was also surprised. “I can’t believe he has a kenshin already…” Shindou said. “Tch. Just pure luck on you having a so-called kenshin because I am going to destroy you along with it!” Akka shouted and laughed as the ball was heading towards Endou. Endou stepped sideways and then pushed his arm forward, just like how Majin The Hand is made, and he shouted “GREAT THE HAND!!!!” And the ball was now in his hands and he smirked. They all went to where he was and then praised him. “That was awesome!” Tenma exclaimed. Endou just scratched his hair. “That was just lucky. This is the result of the training we went through huh…” Endou said and then looked at his hand and turned it into a fist and smiled. “The results of training huh…” Kidou said under his breath. He then looked at the fields where Akka’s face is very red and was stomping his feet on the ground. The game resumes with 2-1, Inazuma Japan/Raimon (GO) leading. When the whistle blew, Tsurugi, Gouenji and the rest dashed up. Gouenji was about to be block by two defenders. He looked to where the others are but they were all blocked. Gouenji grunted as he continues to move forward. “Don’t be reckless!” Tsurugi shouted as he tries to outsmart the opponent. There were three defenders charging towards him. Gouenji shouted as a big bird covered in fire appeared in his back as he went forward. “Fire Bird, Phoenix.” Gouenji whispered and stood firm. Eclipse looked at Gouenji’s kenshin with wide eyes. “It’s just like Eclipse, but it isn’t covered with dark aura.” Kidou (GO) said and folded his arms to his chest. Endou (GO) nodded and watched. “It’s covered with fire instead huh.” Eclipse said and looked at Yuuno who still look like a ghost. Gouenji was now in front of the goalpost. He bends forward then curved a little when he stood up as he was encircled with fire. He kicked the ball high up to the phoenix’s mouth and he jumped as the phoenix opened its mouth and Gouenji kicked the ball as he shouted “RAGE OUTBURTS!” And the phoenix screeched. ‘No use in using the valley anymore. Guess I have to use that then…’ Raggio thought. He kicked the ball from the sole of his cleats then a light came as he did a back flip then punched the ball several times and then kicked the ball to the ground. “Blight…” Gouenji grunted while Raggio smirked. “I can’t believe your plays already pulled one of my strongest moves. I have to admit, you are a pretty good for a human.” Raggio said. Gouenji glanced back at him and shot back “Aren’t you a human as well? And next time I see another opportunity to shoot, I’ll break that technique of yours.” Raggio was left speechless while Gouenji went back to his position. “Nice shoot Gouenji!” Endou called. Gouenji caught his attention and smiled as he gave him a thumbs up. “A new move off the hook.” Kidou said and smirked as Gouenji went back to his position. The ball was in Eternal Chaos’s favor. Once the whistle blows, they all dashed forward while the ones in Raimon (GO) and Inazuma Japan are trying to steal the ball from them. Rose reached the place where Mr. Kiyabu is. She hurriedly went his bedroom and she saw him sleeping. Rose slowly walked over him, grabbed a chair and sat right next to his bed and sighed. “Kiyabu-san…” Rose whispered as tears fell from her face. She gripped the edge of the blanket as she cried. The score currently is 2-2 when Akka shoot Destructive Era. Yuuno still looks like a ghost. They were all fighting with all their might. Some of them were already exhausted while Akka was still on his feet not even panting or sweating a bit. When he had the ball, he ran normally and when he reached the defense line, the four defenders tried to steal the ball from him but they all got blown away. Fubuki was still struggling. He almost fell but he held his grounds. He looked at Akka panting. When Akka saw him, he smiled and was about to do Destructive Era when he charged towards him and they clashed. “You can’t beat me! You’re all just mere and weak humans.” Akka said as he put force on his feet to. Fubuki twitched. He growled and then shouted “Then we’ll just prove to you that we’re not that weak!” And when he shouted that, a dark aura formed at his back. Little by little it became a girl with black hair and pale face that is just like thin air. Her lips are blue in color. “Snow Woman, Yuki-onna!” Fubuki said as Akka was blown away with the chilly air by Fubuki’s kenshin. The others that aren’t one the fields felt the cold air and they shivered. “The kenshin fits for a snow boy like him.” Endou (GO) said and smirked as he watches what Fubuki will do next. Fubuki easily dodged the ones heading towards him by just skating around them. “Now no one can stop him. It’s already in his pace. All we have to do is support him.” Kidou and Shindou said and the rest of them nodded in agreement. Even if they blocked the others from coming to Fubuki, all Fubuki does to dodge them is either jump or slide around them. He had his eyes close as his kenshin blew them with strong and cold wind. When he was in front of the goal keeper, he opened his eyes and crouched a little as he kicked the ball hard and then launched it to the goal as his kenshin blew the ball so the ball came towards Raggio and before he could react, it went pass through him and it scored with 3-2 them leading. Akka played foul with them and he knocked down every one of them but before he could reach the goal, Kabeyama yells out loud as he jumps up. When he landed down, Tall Mountains appear behind him who blocks Akka and he was down as Kabeyama is seen running off with the ball. He kicked the ball to Kidou and Endou left the goal post as he, Tenma and the rest of them dashed forward. They all kept dodging the ones who try to block them and they kept passing the ball around. “Soccer isn’t meant to be gone…” Kirino said as he and the defenders tries to support the others by blocking their opponents. “There are some people around the world who love soccer as much as we do.” Shindou said as he waved his arms and the rest of them followed to where he points out. “Soccer is… a sport that connects us even if we are separated!” Endou and Tenma shouted. Endou, Tsurugi, Gouenji and Tenma formed a circle and the ball was in the middle of them. Gouenji kicked the ball high and they all jumped. Tenma was surrounded with wind, Gouenji was surrounded with fire, Endou with lightning and Tsurugi with Earth. They all kicked the ball as they shouted “Soccer is what makes us fighting here! FINAL STRIKE!” The four of them yelled and he ball was followed with stream of fire, wind, rocks, and lightning. “GO!!!!” They all shouted. Raggio was about to do blight but the shot was too strong for him to handle and he was blown away to the net. And the whistle blew twice and the match was over and they won. Rose was half asleep when Mr. Kiyabu opened his eyes. He looked to where Rose is and smiled. He weakly touched her hand and Rose woke up. Her eyes were still red and when she saw Mr. Kiyabu, she broke in tears again. “No need to cry…” He said weakly and Rose was still crying. “B-but…” Rose muttered. He chuckled softly then faced the roof. “I don’t have much time to live…” He quietly said as Rose cried harder than before. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry! If I didn’t leave your side, you’re still going to be---” She trailed off as soon as she saw him put a finger to his mouth. “Rose, you don’t need to say sorry. That’s how life goes on right?” He softly said. He then looked at the clock and smiled weakly. “There is something I need you to do… can you do that?” He asked. Rose looked at him confused. She leaned closer to him as he whispered something in her ear. Once he was done, Rose nodded and stood up and left. Rose slowly walked towards the stadium as she cried. The wind blew her hair backwards and she looked at the sky which was dark and grey I color. She couldn’t help but sighed deeply. “We finally won!” Endou and the rest of them cheered loudly. Eclipse smiled a bit. He sat next to Yuuno and said “They won.” Yuuno nodded and looked at the team. They were still celebrating when Rose entered. They all fell silent as she walk near Eclipse and Yuuno. “How is he?” Eclipse asked. Rose looked at him then just shook her head. “He wants you guys to come right now.” She lowly said and then looked at Eternal Chaos. Eclipse nodded and Yuuno stood up as the three of them walk out of the stadium. They were all still silent after they disappeared. “Nice game.” Disa softly said behind Endou which made him jumped. “T-Thanks…” Endou said. Disa looked at the team and smiled. “I think you guys should get going. I’ll handle them from here.” Disa said and left. They were still silent after what happened. They all looked one another and went to the cottage where Mr. Kiyabu is. “Kiyabu-san?” Eclipse asked as he, Yuuno and Rose entered. Kiyabu looked at them and smiled. The three of them sat on the floor. “You all have to take care of yourselves now since I’m not going to be here any longer…” He said weakly. Yuuno looked away as Rose cried. Eclipse looked at him with teary eyes but he bit his lips to prevent from crying. A little while later, the team gathered around the fields as the clouds dimmed every minute. Kidou, Endou and Gouenji sat near the tree as they talked about random stuffs. Tenma and Shinsuke were also talking. “Playing with the Inazuma Japan makes me want to replay that match!!!” Shinsuke said as Tenma laughed. “Not to mention that Coach Endou, Fubuki-san and Gouenji-san had kenshin.” Tenma added. “And you having a move with Coach Endou and Gouenji-san make me really jealous!” Shisuke said and the both of them laughed. Tenma looked at the small cottage and he stopped laughing all of a sudden and his smiled turned upside down. “Tenma, what’s the matter?” Shinsuke asked. Tenma shook his head and just gave him a smile. “And now, my time is up…” Kiyabu said as they all now cried harder than before. He looked at Eclipse and said his final word “Take care of the two of them. I’ll only be able to look after you guys above.” And little by little, he was disappearing from their sight. He gave them a smile and after that, he disappeared. Yuuno and Rose cried harder as Eclipse left the room. He took a deep breath and looked at the sky which starts to brighten up. ‘Since the fight is over, it’s time to take them back to where they originally came from.’ He thought and went outside and saw them playing soccer. He chuckled a bit as he walk near them. “Well, since all is over, time to go.” Eclipse said. They all stopped playing and nodded. 5 minutes later, Yuuno and Rose walked outside as the whole gang said their good-byes. Rose hair was different already. Instead of having black hair with red and blue highlights below, her hair was now in lilac color. Eclipse then threw two orbs on the ground and two portals appear in front of them. Before they all went there, Endou and Tenma asked in unison to Eclipse, Yuuno and Rose “Will we able to see each other again?” Eclipse nodded and replied “I’ll see what I can do.” Yuuno gave them a warm smile and said “Sure. And next time we meet, have a challenge with Eternal Chaos and me and Eclipse will be playing.” Rose was silent for a while and then gave them two thunbs up and said “You guys said it before right? That soccer a sport that connects us even if we are separated! If we kept playing soccer, we might be able to see each other again!” Endou and the rest of the team nodded and shouted “Let’s play soccer again!” and they all disappeared and went back safely to their own time. The four girls were unfrozen but clueless on what happened; Otonashi (GO) and the three girls thought they had a dream while Eclipse, Yuuno and Rose went back in playing soccer. ‘As long as we play soccer, we’ll be able to meet again.’ The words still echoed in their minds and in their hearts